Booty Tang
by murron1
Summary: A short, very cutesy slash (Zach/Colin). Don't worry, no graphicness, nothing more than a kiss XD


Title: Booty-Tang (an ode to Rivers Cuomo) Author: Murron Fandom: Boston Public Pairing: Zach/Colin Rating: PG-PG13 Depending on who you are Disclaimer: Me no own characters. No sue please. Summary: Colin and Zach reminisce and plan for the future. Happens just after the Zach/Ronnie split, after Zach's adoption of Buddhism. Very sorry about the nauseating fluffiness/squickiness. Author's Notes: The title has nothing to do with the story. Listen to "Crab" by Weezer, you'll get it. Also, this story is just screaming for a sequel. May get written, may not, who knows?  
  
___________  
  
Zach stared at the small statue of Buddah in front of him, lost in a trance. It was four o clock, and the school was a quiet as it ever got. The thick smell of incense filled the tiny storage room. Smoky air swirled around the bare lightbulb in the ceiling. He felt as if he was floating, as if he had ceased to be trapped in his physical body and floated up into the heavens.  
  
This was why he didn't hear the door to his classroom open. This was why he didn't hear soft footsteps approaching his small storage room. This was why he didn't hear the door behind him nudged open.  
  
This was why he was so startled when he was caught from behind, two hands on his hips and warm breath on his neck.  
  
Zach jumped, and slammed his elbow into a shelf, sending a jolt of fire through his arm.  
  
"Shit" he rubbed his elbow, turning to see his best friend (being Colin) standing before him with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Hey" Colin said, with either a twitch or a wink.  
  
"Uhhh, hey.What's up?" Zach squinted at him, perfecting the look of utter confusion that so many others have worn before him.  
  
"Nothing just thought you could use a little company". His finger shot into the tender flesh of Zach's stomach.  
  
"Hey man, personal space, man! What do you really want?" Zach tried to back away but found that he could not, in fact, walk through solid objects. He was stuck in the tiny storage room, back pressed against a wall.  
  
"Just thought you might need to talk, y'know, or something else maybe".  
  
"Why all the concern?" Zach was suddenly suspicious. He squinted (very adorably I might add).  
  
"Because you're my best friend, and you just broke up with your girlfriend" Colin looked at him with an expression of utter seriousness. "And also the whole 'you going crazy and looking for enlightenment or nirvana or whatever' thing. Frankly, everyone thinks you've gone off the deep end".  
  
"Everyone who?"  
  
"Everyone like Scott and Steven and Marla and Lipshultz. They've been asking if you're all right. I don't know what to tell them."  
  
"Tell them I'm fine" Zach was offended, Colin could see it in his face. He pulled himself up to his full height (haha) and squared his shoulders. "Firstly, Adopting a new religion is not 'insane' (note the air quotes). I've merely accepted a new path in life. Secondly, I hardly think Marla and Lipshultz are qualified to judge my sanity. I mean, come on."  
  
"OK, OK" Colin. "I really came because I've been worried about you. Lately you haven't been the Zach everybody knows and loves".  
  
Zach's righteous indignation deflated and he sighed.  
  
"OK man, sorry I got pissed at you, but everyone's been raggin' me about everything lately. No one will leave me alone about anything. Ever since Ronnie and I br-"  
  
"'Kay. I get it" Colin interrupted him. "I just thought maybe we could have a little fun to make you forget about her for awhile". Before Zach could stop him, Colin's nimble fingers had unhooked his belt buckle.  
  
"Ahk!!" Zach let out a surprised squeak and jerked backwards, slamming his elbow for the second time in as many minutes. He pushed Colin's hands away.  
  
"Shit, man," he said, rubbing his maltreated elbow "have you forgotten out little 'personal space' talk. What the hell are you doing."  
  
"Just making a little fun for you" Colin winked at him and Zach had to hold back an incredulous giggle. "Don't you remember that night in high school, senior prom night?"  
  
Did Zach remember? Did he remember? Of course he did. He remembered drinking too much tequila at a pre-dance party, and too much champagne in the limo ride over to the hotel where the prom was being held. He remembered, through a drunken haze, his date slapping him across the face with her manicured hand for being a little too rowdy, and he remembered running off to the washroom to nurse his wounded pride. He also remembered his best buddy Colin following him, and then Colin was on his knees in front of him and.  
  
"Man, we were drunk!" Zach shook his head trying to clear it of the oddly pleasant memory.  
  
"You were drunk". Colin raised his eyebrows.  
  
Zach stared at him, and shook his head.  
  
"No man, you were too."  
  
"Nope." Colin shook his head and smiled.  
  
Zach gawked at him unbelievingly and Colin shook his head once more for good measure.  
  
"OK, but even if we were to.you know." Zach shrugged, palms towards the ceiling "we couldn't do.that.here. Someone would catch us".  
  
"Tonight then. Your place or mine? It's."Colin was cut off.  
  
"Zach?" The unmistakable voice of Ronnie. She was at his classroom door, tapping lightly.  
  
"Shit! She's gonna find you here! Shit!" Zach hissed this under his breath, shoving Colin against the wall behind the door of the small storage area. Colin snickered quietly.  
  
"Shut up!" Zach hissed and kicked him in the shin.  
  
He opened the door, half-hiding Colin behind it.  
  
"I'm in here Ronnie." She was halfway across the classroom.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" she asked as she strode towards him, sidestepping a lab desk.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Zach said. Nice comeback, he thought to himself, mentally slamming his head against the wall.  
  
"O..kay". Ronnie stared at him with scrunched up eyes. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. Is now a good time?".  
  
Zach could hear Colin moving, rustling behind the door. He inconspicuously leaned against it with all his weight, digging it into Colin.  
  
"Uh, actually not really" he said.  
  
"Oh" Ronnie looked at him strangely, taken aback. "How about tonight. We could meet at Doyle's and have a beer or something. I want us to be friends again."  
  
Zach spared a quick glance at Colin, who winked at him from his semi- crushed position between the door and the wall. Zach thought for a moment.  
  
"Um, I'm actually busy tonight." He said offhandedly. He felt Colin shift, and he leaned harder and cleared his throat.  
  
"OK, maybe some other time." Ronnie stared at him for a moment longer, head cocked to one side in suspicion.  
  
"Some other time then. Bye." He gave her a cocky little half-wave and shot her an overenthusiastic grin.  
  
She shook her head and turned, heels clicking on the smooth floor as she headed out into the hallway.  
  
Zach took his weight off the door, and Colin emerged with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Your place, then? I'll be there at eight." He punched Zach in the shoulder.  
  
Zach could only smile back as Colin brushed past him, out of the storage room and out of the classroom.  
  
As he slipped out into the hallway, he caught sight of Ronnie, who had paused a few paces down to read something on a bulletin board.  
  
She saw him come out the door.  
  
"Hey Ronnie," he said nonchalantly "what's going on?"  
  
"Wha.where were." she stammered, looking at him as if he were a ghost.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just in there. I didn't see you and." she gestured wildly.  
  
"Ronnie, Ronnie, calm down. I think you've been spending too much time at the school. You're going a little wacky." The corners of his mouth quivered, threatening a grin.  
  
"But." Ronnie shut her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples.  
  
"You need a vacation." He sauntered past her, down the hall and around a corner.  
  
She stared after him, mouth hanging open and head suddenly swimming. She could hear Colin laughter echoing through the cavernous corridors.  
  
She shook her head and walked off.  
  
THE END 


End file.
